An Empress and A Dragonborn
by Leopara
Summary: Amelia Mede is the heiress to the throne of the Empire. Ready to earn her destiny, she escaped to the northern roads of Skyrim where she caught up in the politics and harshness of civil war. Can she stop the war? Mina the Dark is the last Dragonborn, a warrior with a heart of ice who will use anyone and anything to achieve her goals. Will her ice melt under the heat of dragonfire?
1. Prison Carts and Wild Hearts

An Empress and a Dragonborn

Chapter 1: Prison Carts and Wild Hearts

The Imperial sleep quietly away, her head laid against his shoulder. Ulfric would have pushed the damn girl off if his hands weren't tied! Having one of the enemy sleeping on him was quite too much.

"She's been out quite a while, eh? Wonder if she's ok…" Rolof piped up. The other imperial woman in the cart just huffed, not caring for conversation.

Looking out over the back the wagon, Ulfric thought of how the day had not gone as planned. He supposed return to Windhelm the next day, but likely wasn't going to happen. The past several months he had spent coop up in the Palace of the Kings. Wanting to get out had driven the scouting mission to southern Skyrim. Galmar had not been pleased. Ulfric had not given a damn! Despite the danger or perhaps because of it, he wanted to get out and do something. The crawling pace of the war slowly worn down Ulfric's patience. He figured he scout the lands south of Whiterun, get a feel for the land and find staging and camping locations for upcoming battles in Whiterun and Falkreath.

"Finally awake?" Rolof asked. "You been out a good while."

The girl, no longer laying on him, stared at Rolof, as if he had grown horns. She was interesting, though, despite being an Imperial. Her strong forest green eyes check the surrounding with an intensity he would not have guessed the girl to possess. Her dark brown hair contains natural highlights of gold and red, suggesting Nord blood somewhere in that Imperial line. After their capture, two carts had pulled up. She and the other prisoner had already been in this one, unconscious.

As the cart, rolled on down to Helgan, Rolof continued to gab on, even if it seem the horse thief was his only audience. As the wagon continued past the gates, Ulfric spied General Tullius and Elewen, the First Embassy of the damn Thalmor. "General Tullius, the military governor and of course the damn Thalmor are with him. No doubt they have something to do with this." Rolof said. "Bloody Thalmor" muttered the girl. Ulfric looked at her, seeing that see was straining out of her seat trying to look at the General and the elf. _Who exactly is this girl, to be Imperial and let mutter hate at the Thalmor? _Ulfric thought.

The wagons past through the town, while townsfolk coming out to see all the commotion. Two Imperial soldiers, an Officer and a clerk, stood waiting behind the cart as it stopped. "Step forward as we call your name." said a nasty temper female Imperial Officer. As the Stormcloaks climbed out of the wagon, the girl stood at the center of it, her face determined. "TULLIUS!" she yelled. He turned, looking for who yell. "Get down from there, girl!" said the Officer. The girl completely ignored her. "GENERAL TULLIUS!" she yelled again. General Tullius had stopped his horse, staring the young Imperial standing in the cart. The female Officer had enough at this point, and stepped up to the wagon to pull down the rebel. She fell as the Officer grab her ankle, pulling her forward. She was then yanked out of the cart, than a harsh hand wrapped around her arm pulling her up and along as the Officer dragged her.

At that moment, General appeared from behind the other cart, pushing past prisoner and soldier alike. As he hurried to the scene, the Officer pulling along the girl prepared to deliver a stinging slap to the resisting prisoner. Tullius grab the Officer by the wrist. "You don't want to mark her" he said calmly. In her shock, the Officer released her hold on the girl who quickly stood and regain her composure.

Ulfric wondered how such a girl could have contained so much composure while wearing rags. She was an unusual thing indeed. Somehow, she even had Tullius at her beck and call. Releasing the foolish officer, Tullius turned to the girl.

"Are you already, your highness?" He proceeded to cut her binds then check her wrists for marks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I want other prisoners released as well."

His head snapped up this point. Turning on his heed, he commanded with his booming voice "Place the prisoners in the dungeon. They shall be dealt with later."

To her, Tullius said "Let's go inside the keep. We must talk this out first."

She proceeded to follow him as the soldiers rounded up the prisoners and lead them away to another tower. Ulfric watched the young princess, shocked that he had been riding right next to the future Empress of the Empire.

Once inside, Tullius slam the door shut, turning on her "I have finally capture the leader of this rebellion and you want me to just _let them go!?" _

She looked straight at him, with don't-be-stupid look. "Yes, and if you will, I like a private meeting with their leader. I'm certain he can help me with an upcoming project."

"They are traitors to the Empire!" He literally shook with rage.

"I pardon them. Now, is there a good meeting room in the keep? And his men will most definitely like some food and drink. Provide some to them, if you please."

"You are not the Empress yet, Princess Amelia."

"Aye, but my father himself wants me to have a chance to speak with Ulfric Stormcloak and I certainly can't do that if he's dead. Besides if Ulfric is willing, everybody wins."

"The Emperor himself wanted you to speak with a murderer?" He scoffed "I highly doubt that."

"The empire will not be bending knee to Thalmor when I sit on the throne, Tullius. I going to need to get all the support and men I can to fight that war and it doesn't help that the best of them keep killing each other up here!"

Tullius silently considered her words for a moment. She did have a point. This fighting was weakening them for any future for sure. The divide was right down the middle, with no end in sight. If the Empire were to survive an invasion of the Thalmor, unity must be restored. However, letting the future of the empire anywhere near a man who could and would kill with his voice didn't was a sound idea. Particularly not when said future wanted to have a chat with him.

"It's too dangerous. He could try to kill you."

"Well, I would have to worry about the Thalmor killing me then." Amelia replied, cheekily.

"I'm serious. He has proven himself to be a dangerous man. I wouldn't trust him."

"Tullius, I need to speak with him. We need him and his people on our side. We can't have half of Skyrim trying to kill the other half."

The general was resigned. He knew there was no stopping the princess when she set her mind to it.

"Very well. I will set …" The tower they were standing in shook, followed by roar of a beast. Without hesitation the general raced outside, reading his sword. Princess Amelia was close behind, grabbing a sword off a rack.


	2. Dragon Fight

**Thank you, Divine Protector of Skyrim for reviewing! And thank you everyone who favorite/follow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything I intently or un-intently reference. This is just my crazy thoughts and fantasies on paper using someone else's world and characters. Original characters and plot belong to me. **

An Empress and a Dragonborn

Chapter 2: Dragon Fighting

Mina truly disliked the entire world in this moment. First off, she had been dragged off on this inane mission of Amelia's to save Skyrim from its own civil war. Secondly, attacked and tied up like pigs by the Thalmor upon crossing the border. Thirdly, oh but not finally, Amelia running after Tullius, completely forgetting that Mina was still tied up liked the rest of the_ bloody_ rebels!

The officer, who got her ass handed to her by a very demanding little princess, was pissed. The red shame upon her face could be easily seen through her helmet. Less noticeable was the slight tremble in her hands and the board-like straightness of her spine. First chance she got, someone was certainly going to get her unbridled wrath.

"Check the lists" she snapped at the clerk. "Make sure everyone of the rebels is here." Turning to the prisoners she repeated herself, as if she had never been put in her place, "When we called your name, step forward."

"Yes, ma'am" he replied. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the clerk called.

The tall, gagged man Amelia had been sleeping on stepped forward. His eyes were nothing more than icy blue daggers for the officer.

"Rolof of Riverwood," came next. The blonde, who didn't know when to shut the hell up, stepped forward glaring at the clerk. The other cart had finished its call out.

"Who _are_ you?" The clerk asked Mina. "Mina the Dark," she replied. He looked down at her white-blonde hair and fair complexion in disbelief. Mina stood, decidedly ignoring his unspoken opinion. "She's not on the list. What should we do with her?" he asked the officer.

"Forgot the list, put her with the others."

"As you command"

The prisoners walked single file to the fort. The underground dungeons were obviously their destination. _Lovely_, Mina thought, _just when I believe it couldn't get any worse_.

"So, how did you get your name?" asked the prisoner behind her. The annoying blonde one Mina realized, of course he's placed next to me.

"It's the color of my hair when soaked in the blood of battle" Mina replied. That shut him up. However, it caught the attention of the Jarl. Ulfric watched the warrioress from the corner of his eye, appraising her worth. _Where has this one seen battle, _Ulfric questioned to himself. A nord by her features, though admittedly a short one, she seemed shrouded by mystery. Nothing told him where she could be from. Feeling more than seeing a gaze upon her, Mina caught the wandering eyes of the gagged man. Narrowing her eyes in challenge, she silently dared him to keep looking. With a gagged smile, Ulfric returned his eyes forward; he liked them feisty.

Unseen by the eyes below, a danger lurked beyond the mountains. With a roar he awoke, his black scales rustling. Dark red eyes scan the world before him. _The dragon king has returned and all will bend to me _he thought mightily to himself. Sensing the existence of those who would fight him, he leaped into the air, taking flight. Huge gorge marks from his claws scarred the ledge of awakening, the first sign of unstopping destruction.

Hundreds of miles away, his roar pierced the air, a sound not heard for thousands of years. Below in the valley town, a guard dared to ask his captain, "What was that?"

"Nothing, keep them moving."

/*\/*\/*\

"Is that a dragon?!" Tullius shouted his eyes riveted to the beast. It stood before them in the courtyard, decimating Imperials and Stormcloaks alike. Its giant black scales like death in the hazy morning light. Blood spattered across his talons as he ripped through another soldier.

Amelia charged forward, running past retreating Stormcloaks. Her eyes were alight, fierce power radiated from the young woman. Steel glinted from her hand ready for battle.

"Turn and fight you maggots! Protect the Princess" shouted Tullius. Several of the Imperials stop, turning to fight the great beast. Archers upon the walls shot arrow after arrow against it, only a few finding purpose in his hide. Far more rained upon human remains below.

The dragon watched as the young princess charged, victory spread through him. Black light spread from her mind, giving hope and power to the men around her. _This is the one who must die. _As he prepared the roasting fire of his Voice, cold pain shot through him. Turing his mighty head, he found the source of pain. A mage had joined the fight, firing ice shards through his wings. Releasing his rage, the mage and all the soldiers around him were no more.

Using his tail to sweep away foolish men from his path, he searches for the young female. A giant blond human stood off to the side just out of the range of his fire, directing forces. Golden light came from his voice, encouraging his men to fight. _Another that must die. _No leaders must be among the ranks of men if he were to destroy them under his mighty claws again.

"I am Alduin!" the dragon roared in his Voice, causing the sky to open, red light shining down raining of fire upon the mortals. He charged forward, stomping lesser men into the earth. As he came upon the man, who stood his ground sword at the ready, great pain surged through him.

He finally found the female. The princess, like a warrior maiden from old tales, rode him her sword buried deep in his back. He surged his neck around, snapping his teeth closed. He realized too late that she was gone, having leap from his back to the ground. She lay upon the earth, her leg at a strange angle. His jaws descend, aiming to finish the woman blessed by death.

"Fus Ro Dah!" shouted a voice, its power greater than could be expected from a mortal. The golden-voice man knocked him back several feet. This man picked up the princess, running with her in his arms.

Another voice shouted however, her cries pained and fearful. Alduin turned, seeing a warrior, a white aura surrounding her. Even as she was dragged from his sight by a man, he knew. _Yet another who must die. _Taking to the air, he flew away, knowing thee blessed ones must be eliminated, and especially this one, but he had vastly under-estimated his enemy's strength. He must raise his armies to destroy them all.

/*\/*\/*\

Mina turned, seeing the dragon's jaws descended on Amelia. "AMELIA, MOVE!" she screamed, fear coursing through her body. She didn't feel as Hadvar grabbed her arm, dragging her away. The only thing before her was Amelia lying on the ground, helpless and defenseless.

"Prisoner, come along. There is nothing we can do now!" Grunting, Hadvar picked Mina up, carrying her into the keep. _She must be made of solid muscle, _Hadvar thought, not expecting how heavy the small nord would be. Roaring continue from outside. The last thing Mina saw was Ulfric carrying Amelia away from the battle.

_Gods be damn! He's kidnapping her. _Mina knew that Amelia won't allow anything of the sort, unless injure or dead. Mina really hoped for the former.

She fought against the arms holding her all the way inside. "Put me down, or I will gut you!" she screamed, letting all know her fury. "I'm sorry but you are in no condition to be fighting dragons." He replied. "Untied me and I will show _exactly _what condition I am in!" Before Hadvar could argue further with her, another spoke his voice quietly dangerous.

"You hear the lady, Hadvar. Untie her" a blond man came from the hall behind them. _The annoying one, _Mina thought, _just perfect. I really didn't want to deal with more rebels today. _"I'm not a lady, so don't dare assume I am" Mina snapped at the foolish man.

"My apologies, lady" He replied, with a wink. Hadvar snorted. "I am Rolof of Riverwood."

"Good for you. Now, one of you better get my bindings off!" Rolof step forward, pushing Hadvar out of his way to please the woman before him. With a quick cut, her bindings were off. He took her hands, rubbing around her wrists.

"Do you really have to try to fuck everything that moves?" Hadvar snipped. His glare would kill if it could. "You just jealous because you never could get the girls" Rolof replied, cheekily. Hadvar turned a delightful shade of snowberry.

"Children, we need to get out of here. We do _not _have time for this!" Mina stated, jumping in once she saw the argument escalate. Her eyes pierced into Rolof's, telling him to back down. She saw his eyes widen, as if shocked. Before figuring out his look, she felt the pin-prick of a sword pressing against her lower back.

"Working with the enemy, Hadvar?" A familiarly snide voice spoke from behind Mina. "Captain, I…" Hadvar seem uncertain, pulling his sword from its sheath.

"So, how much did they pay you?" Mina asked, as if this were a perfectly ordinary question for the conversation at hand. "What are you taking about?" Both Hadvar and Rolof stared at her in confusion. _Am I really going to have to explain it to them, _Mina thought, fairly frustrated as it was.

"You are the fort captain. Therefore, other than General Tullius, you are the only one who would have known that the Princess was traveling through around this time. Even if the captain at Burma had given away our location, they would have to estimate when we passed through, not counting for detours. _No_, only you would know we headed straight for Helgen. So, you called the Thalmor. Using their little bloody strings, they made Tullius believe that Stormcloak would be here, in person. It was only _dumb luck_ that he was. The trap was for Princess Amelia and she was to be executed along with any border rats you caught. So, how much did they paid for the information?"

"That is quite an accusation. Seeing as you don't have any _proof _I'm going to finish the sentence you had been served, for daring to say I would even think of treason."

"Oh, I have proof." Mina replied calmly even as the pin-prick disappeared. Looking Hadvar straight in the eye, she said, "Martin sacrificed for us all." Understanding filled his blue-green eyes. Rolling forward, Mina pushed Rolof out of the way, as the sword came down, slicing across her back. Hadvar jumped forward, his sword stabbing deep into the Captain's chest, right above her frozen heart.

Beneath Mina, Rolof was in complete shock. The trap not being for the Stormcloaks send his mind spinning in disbelief. It made the rebellion seem less important in the larger scheme of things. Mina smirked, seeing the thoughts playing through his head. _I so glad that making his big head work shut downs the little one. _Bouncing to her feet, Mina turned to Hadvar.

"Hadvar of Riverwood, assigned to General Tullius's guard." He held out his hand. She took it, gasping firmly. "Mina the Dark, assigned to Princess Amelia's guard." He smiled, commenting, "Let's get you some proper equipment soldier." Shaking her head, Mina replied "It's not so much soldier as it is babysitter." He laughed, as he led her into the next room. Rolof was still lying on the floor.

/*\/*\/*\

He arrived back at his ledge, now injured from battle. Many things had change from his time. "They will die. All of thee blessed ones will died at my claws." He snarled to the wind. Alduin felt the universe, the determination to halt him stronger than ever. No, the Gods above and below would not let his victory be easy. Pulling upon his power, his wounds heal pushing iron and steel from his flesh. Arrows fell from his hide lining the ledge as the sword rolled down the mountainside.


	3. Quiet Feelings and Hidden Secrets

**Hey, y'all! If you like to see what I am up to in-between writing chapters and saving the universe, check out my blog, Forgotten Heart on Tumblr! Sorry if this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but backstory is required! Thank you, Divine Protector of Skyrim for reviewing! And thank you everyone who favorite/follow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything I intently or un-intently reference. This is just my crazy thoughts and fantasies on paper using someone else's world and characters. Original characters and plot belong to me. **

An Empress and A Dragonborn

Chapter 3: Quiet Feelings and Hidden Secrets

Hadvar had led her to the captain's private quarters. Searching the chest against the wall uncovered Mina's equipment. The armor was simple leather colored golden tan. The dragon of the empire was burned into the right shoulder pad. She pulled her sword from beneath. It was simple in design, three feet long double-edge blade with a pommel large enough for two hands. Inlaid in the hilt was a large ruby, engraved with a wild rose. Its material however, was unknown; no smith was been able to identify the golden-brown metal. Leaning the sword against the wall, Mina signaled for privacy. With a bow, Hadvar left. Pulling off her rags, Mina grabbed her beeches; she checked the pockets. The orders were missing.

Huffing out a sign she dressed in a hurry. After pulling on her beeches, followed by greaves, boots and her shirt, she checked the bedside table for secret compartments. Finding nothing, she dropped to the floor, searching under the bed for hidden boxes. Nothing, absolutely nothing was to be found in the dust.

Walking back to the chest with her remaining gear, Mina tugged on her cuirass. After pulling her sword and pack from the chest, she still couldn't find the orders. _Maybe she had them._

Entering antechamber of the fort, Mina found the two men sitting across the room from the other, glaring their little pea-brains out. _Men! Why am I always stuck with the immature ones? _

Rolof eyes watched her enter, as if she were a giantess. "Okay, what was that?" Rolof questioned the moment he had her attention. "You can't just let it go, can you?" Hadvar snap.

With a glance, she silences Hadvar. _Obviously they discussed things while I was away. Why didn't Hadvar calm his suspicions? _ "Whatever do you mean?" Mina asked.

"I mean where you say a phrase and Hadvar behaves like your attack dog." Hadvar's corner seemed to grow darker as if the room was sensing his mood. Smirking, Mina turned away to check the dead captain. _It seems our own little Stormcloak didn't catch the vial information. Let's keep him chasing. _"Confidential." She replied.

"Confi- what?" _Does he truly lack a brain? _ Mina thought as she checked the dead woman's pockets. "Confident – it means none of your business, milk-drinker" Hadvar supplied, not so helpfully. "Don't give me that load of bullshit." Rolof stood, his face an unbecoming shade of red. "What aren't you telling me?"

With one of the captain's boots in hand, Mina looked him straight in the eye. "Can I trust you?" Rolof's breath caught with that look, shocked yet again by her intensity. "Yes, you can."

"I was send to Skyrim with a special mission. I'm going to make sure it is completed." Mina drops the steel boot, reaching for the other. A small smirk was hidden from sight upon her face. "Wait, that can't be all you are going to give me?!" Rolof snarled, pulling his axe from his belt. Hadvar stood, drawing his sword out, only a few inches, but it made his point.

Ignoring the entire male population in the room, Mina yanked off the other boot. "Ah! Here we are." She cried. With a leather scroll-holder in hand, Mina headed for the door. Pausing at the door, she looked back at the men. "Well, are you coming or not?"

**/*\/*\/*\**

The last thing Amelia remembered is pain. Sharp shooting pain from her leg, it snared her brain into lower function just to avoid its tang. It was gone now, only dull aches left in its wake. Those focused particularly in her rum, as if she had been riding hard all day. _Not that far from the truth, if memory serves me right. _Her mind may have closed in on itself to avoid pain, but not before seeing who had carried her away from battle.

Keeping her eyes close, Amelia sense her surroundings. Her hands were bonded, most likely to a post above her head. Her legs were free however. A rough-texture mat separated her from the ground, slightly abrading her soft skin. The air smelled of horses and sweat, fire and blood. Milder smells of herbs, ones that remind her of the healer's chamber in the palace, float under the heavy scents. Horses neigh nearby and men talk. Their words were indistinct from the noise, but they were there. The crackle of a fire and whispers, from a woman, were the closest.

Amelia concluded that she was in the healer's tent of a Stormcloak camp some distance from Helgen based all the noise the men were making, and she was the prize being taken home from the battle. _Just lovely. _

Opening her eyes, she did agree with her conclusion. It however, didn't tell her about two bleeding men on the other side of the tent. A woman, the healer or healer's assistant, tended to them, light magic flowing from her hands to their wounds. She was trying to reattach a leg on one of them.

Looking up and away, Amelia tried to not focus on the words traveling across the healer's lips. _I could do it so much better, _Amelia thought frustrated, _but of course these Nords would never trust me. _The man continued to groan in pain, his voice muffled by the bit in his mouth.

Amelia closed her eyes, relaxing her body as hurried feet came to the tent. "Healer, you are needed." Amelia hears the rustle of cloth as she stood. "I'm already in the middle of healing one of you poor sods. Can't the rest of you hold off on hurting yourselves?"

"Captain's orders, ma'am"

"Very well, send someone to keep an eye on her. She's yet to awaken."

"Yes, ma'am"

As their footfalls faded, a small smile crossed her face. Amelia casts an alteration spell through her open eyes, causing the bindings to fall off. Rising with only minor aches and pains, she was all set to disappear out of the tent, onto the road of freedom, when the broken man on the floor moan, the spell coming undone.

Amelia stared at him, feeling conflicted. On one hand, she had every right to flee, escaping the enemy camp. On the other, this was a man who needed her help, as blood gushed from the reopening wound around the barely attached leg. Her Healer's oath said she could not just leave him there. He had already suffered to the hands of another inexperience and unethical healer.

"Help me please" he whispered, his eyes glossing over as he lost consciousness. Her mind made, she kneel beside him, casting several flesh knitting spells, bringing his muscles and tendons into place. After physically aligning the bone fracture, she casted the simple calcifications spell, to mend the structure. With a wave of her hand, his skin came together, fusing as if it never been broken. With food, drink and rest, he would be better in a day or so.

After checking on the other man who only had a minor fever, Amelia made to leave the tent. A large blonde man leaning on the doorpost brought her to a halt. "Leaving so soon, Princess? There is so much more you could do to help." Said no other than Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak or the man who was quickly becoming number one on Amelia's most annoying list of idiots; she was considering hitting him.

"Not much I would want to do to help you, Jarl." Amelia relaxed, letting her body rest against the central post of the tent. "And yet you heal my men." Snorting her contempt, she replied "Healer's Oath. I certainly couldn't let them die just because they were left in the middle of the spell-work."

"That's very noble of you." She didn't reply, waiting for a single moment of inattention. He was fooled by her relaxed stance; her hidden hand obvious held a ready spell. _I wonder if it's paralysis or if she just going to burn me alive? _

"You're not quite what I was expecting." _Don't let him think he is special. He'll push for more than this deal is worth._ "Yes well, most people don't expect to find a princess in their tent." Amelia replied, her eyes sharp. He smiled, letting his amusement show."One would hope that an imperial princess would be demure, quiet and ready to _produce_ the next line of heirs for the throne. She doesn't care for the politics of the land, only about making her future king successful. In reality though such a princess is _spoil-rotten_, thinks the world should be handed to her. Politics are her game, and she plays them well, controlling the world around her, never thinking to sacrifice herself for others."

"Sounds like I fit that second category." _I'm certainly not in the first one. _"But you _don't_ which is exactly what I meant by you're not what I was expecting."_ I do believe he is trying to charm me._ "Oh, and what proof do you have of that?"

"Let's start from the beginning: It would be beneficial for a _princess_ to follow and obey the most powerful forces, namely in your world the Thalmor. Yet it seems you despite them."

"Of course, they keep trying to kill me." _Throwing him off-kilter is amusing. Just look at that face! _"What?"

"Oh dear Stormcloak, how do you think I ended up in that cart? It wasn't just some accident. The Thalmor put me there, and tried their bloody best to distract Tullius from seeing me. I have no doubt the captain was in on it too."

"Then it seems we have a common enemy." _There we go. Now we are on the right track. _"Yes, it does." He begun to smile again, sending a cord of annoyance down her spine. _My dislike of the Thalmor doesn't mean I'm not an ordinary princess._ "Still doesn't prove your point about me however."

"Ah, but self-sacrifice seems to be in your nature."

"How so?" she questioned. "You went rushing out to fight the dragon to protect your men." Rolling her eyes, she replied, "And not to earn eternal glory by slaying the beast; you do assume the best intentions from me."

"And yet, there is no glory to gain by healing my men. If it was to go your way, nobody but my priestess would know, and she wouldn't be likely to reveal what you done, due to her own Healer's Oath. You would of slip out of here, never seen or known for what you have done." _Good point, but not enough. _

"The fact alone that you know how to heal should be enough evidence that you are not a normal princess" he stated, his grin bordering on smug. "Or that the only person who I couldn't sneak away from was the palace healer; one may pick some things up over time."

"And yet you had a Healer's Oath? You have to go through special instruction to have it be required."

"My father wanted me to make something of it." Ignoring her, Ulfric continued, "And beyond the healer point is that of a misbehaving princess? One who likes to run off, when the Thalmor are determined to kill her? A typical princess wouldn't want to leave her guard too far behind. Nor her servants, no she want to be the central attention at all times. So, why would you want to disappear?"

"Speculation, at best, Stormcloak; you haven't proven a thing to me."

"Ah, but you're not the one I'm trying to prove it to." His smile was decidedly smug now. "I don't see anyone else here." He began walking forward, a handful of soldiers at the door. "You see, if I ever capture the Imperial princess, the sweetheart of the Imperial City, do you know what I intended to do?" Amelia remained silent, realizing she wasn't going to escape nor talk her way out of this one. "I planned to challenge her to combat, to show the whole empire just how weak they had become as I run her through with my great sword." She visible paled, her calm demeanor disappearing. "As it happens, my plans have change after meeting you."

Amelia waited, trying to determine her intentions. "You are truly a unique creature, and I can certainly see why all of Tamriel loves you." _Not what I was expecting. _"Thanks?" she said, letting her standard sarcasm cover her fear. "And I will make you my wife."

**/*\/*\/*\**

"So what is your issue with him?" Mina asked, calmly surveying the destroyed town around her. The dragon had not been long, but in the time he was, the central tower had collapse across the road and all the wooden houses burned.

Hadvar and Rolof had come bursting out the keep refusing to be left behind by her. Of course, the other guards had capture Rolof, the only Stormcloak still in Helgen apparently. He had a stay of execution for the moment, thanks to Hadvar. Mina couldn't do anything for him until General Tullius step in. At least, she couldn't do anything without revealing to him her position in the empire. No need for that.

"With whom" Hadvar replied, his eyes drifting towards the horizon. The satisfied smirk that been on his face since Rolof's capture had started fading at the question.

"Don't be dumb with me. It's unbecoming of you." Mina's eyes continued to scan for Tullius, a plan already forming.

"But becoming-ness is my greatest feature, Blademaster." Mina came abruptly to a stop. With a slow turn of her head, she looked Hadvar in the eye. "Knowledge of that title comes with responsibility, Hadvar. Do I need to remove that privilege?" Hadvar knew that meant death or living without a tongue. "No, ma'am" _I need to remember that her status doesn't give me the right to be cheeky _Hadvar thought. "Good. Just call me Mina, nothing else. I really don't want an elf sticking a blade in my back." He nodded his agreement, his eyes now darting glances into shadows, seeking out anyone who may overheard them.

"Now, tell me your history with Rolof." She commanded. Without hesitation, Hadvar jump right into the tale. "We grew up together in Riverwood. We were best of friends back then." Unknown to him, a small, sad smile crossed his face. "When we came of age, we enter the Legion together and fought side-by-side for several years. He deserted however, when the rebellion started. Today was the first I have seen of him in seven years." He looked back to horizon, as if it held all the answers he seeks. _More than friends then, at least on his side of things, _Mina thought, as she watched him closely from the corner of her eye.

"It is expected of you pull aside all other loyalties and serve the empire." His head felt low at this. "However, regaining the Stormcloak's trust will be helpful in this situation." He eyes met hers, confusion clearly showing. "Ma'am?" He queried. "There are plans in the works to stop the Stormcloak threat, and without killing every last one of the rebels. We will need people on the inside however. Knowing the inner workings of Ulfric's army will speed things along considerably." She pressed on, leaving behind her path in the ash. Hadvar followed, more hope in his heart since before the rebellion begun.

Approaching the loud voice she had heard from across the courtyard, Mina present herself before the commander. His beefy arms were grappling with a large stone from the fallen tower. It, along with many of its brethren, blocked the road between the town and fort. With a mighty heave, he sent the stone rolling back.

"General Tullius" she spoke calmly. He looked up, his eyes falling upon Mina and Hadvar. Signally for his men to keep working, he led them to the standing northwest tower. Excusing the soldiers and Hadvar from the antechamber, he turned, his harsh eyes softening upon his former student.

"Mina. I hope you bring fair tidings." A small smile crossed her face. "I hope so as well. I was not privy to the plans within this one." She pulled the orders from her inner pockets hidden under the breastplate. "Ah, new orders then" Taking them, he walked over to the table, pulling out parchment and ink.

Mina waited patiently while Tullius decoded the orders, knowing the Emperor's word ranked higher than her concern for Amelia. _She's most likely with Jarl Ulfric, as she not under out feet as usual. _This still didn't calm the worry at the center of her soul. Only long years of protecting Amelia keep from assuming her dead.

"I see. This is going to complication things." Tullius commented, standing from the table. "Sir" Mina asked. Without a word, he simply passed the decoded letter to her. It read:

General,

Princess Amelia's time has come. To prove she has the diplomatic ability to handle the throne, I have assigned her to handle Stormcloak rebellion. Do not incite confrontation with Jarl Ulfric and his Stormcloaks unless the Princess gives the order or is in immediate danger. Protect the people and our current holdings. The Blademaster will be with her, but has a separate mission to complete. Assist in any way.

In lieu of a signature, the document was marked with the dragon of the empire. Under the current situation with the dragon attack, Mina found it quite ironic. She threw the parchment on the fire, letting all the evidence burn away.

"Ulfric has kidnapped the princess; no doubt, he is halfway to Windhelm with her by now. However, I cannot take action against him at the moment. Emperor Mede is clear that we are on the defensive."

"Then it is clear where I am headed." She signs, consternation in her voice. "I will be taking two men with me: your personal guard Hadvar of Riverwood, and the Stormcloak prisoner, Rolof of Riverwood. I will attempt to return Amelia to your care as soon as she will allow." He chuckled softly at the tone. The Princess was truly as stubborn as the rumors stated. It was quite a headache for all who fought for her.

"Then you best be on your way. I will make sure the men you requested are available to leave with at first morning light." He replied calmly. "If you are willing, I need a message delivered to Jarl Balgruff of Whiterun."

"Of course, it's not far out of my way."

"He should know about the dragon attack. The beast could easily threaten nearby villages."

"So it shall be, General." With a bow, she turned, heading for the exit.

He remembers the day he first meet Mina. Her whole village had been burned by the Thalmor in their hunt to destroy the last of the Septim bloodline. Mina and Amelia had been up a tree. Several dead elves had lay in the meadow around, arrows sticking from eyes and occasionally straight through their heart.

It had been truly his lucky day. If Mina had not been exhausted from holding herself and Amelia up in a tree for the better part of a day, she would have made the shot. Instead it left a scar, grazing across the right side of his face. Thank the Gods above, it was her last arrow.

"And Mina?" She stopped, looking him in the eye. The Gods above however, had only made her stronger over the years. She was one of the best warriors he had ever seen. It would be a lost to all if she died in this foolhardy peace attempt.

"Be careful." He said. Nodding her concernment, she continued out, back straight and ready for the worst.

**/*\/*\/*\**

Mina returned to the captain's quarters after meeting with Tullius. Sitting down at the desk, she first laid her sword across. Pulling her journal, ink, quill and parchment from her pack, she started recording the days' events upon parchment. Using the reflective surface of her blade, she lightens each area as she wrote. After several minutes, she turned to the journal and encoded her work.

Mina closed the journal, standing with her sword. Her thumb rubbed across the ruby in the hilt. The words upon the un-encoded parchment started lightening and fading, as exposed to several years of light in a moment. Mina pulled the sword from its sheath at her side, and practice through her basic forms with the sword, letting her mind unfocused on other things as she travelled through the movements. With a finishing flourish of the sword the words disappear entirely from the parchment, her thoughts now secrets.

**In ancient times, a wild rose on the doorstep would mean a meeting to discuss important and possible secrets issues were taking place within. I felt some symbolism would be a lovely addition to the sword. **


End file.
